Applicant is aware of a compacting mill of the kind referred to above, in which the die plate is cylindrical, in which the compacting rollers are mounted eccentrically on a rotary carrier inside the die plate, in which the rollers are freely and independently rotatable about their respective axes of rotation, and in which, during operation, the rollers are displaced along the inside surface of the die plate by applying drive to the carrier, thereby to rotate the carrier about its axis of rotation. Frictional engagement of the rollers with the material to be compacted between the rollers and the die plate then causes the rollers to rotate about their respective axes of rotation relative to the carrier.
Applicant has found that this arrangement leads to jamming of the rollers, whereupon they no longer roll over the surface of the plate but, instead, slide over it without rolling. This is not desirable and it is an object of the present invention to overcome or at least alleviate the problem.